Lily and Sarah Grey
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: Its been 3 years since Lexie died and everybody about to learn the truth about her. At just 15 years old Lexies life all changed when her biggest secret became real.
1. Chapter 1: The Car Crash

A fanfiction about life after lexie grey

(**Lexie was 25 in season 5, meaning if she was alive she would be 31)**

"Female, mid forties, minor head injuries, bruising to the left and bottom rib cage, we need a CT and Or room booked for two hours time"

"Crap what happened" Yelled Meredith

"Car crash, two teens were in the back but they haven't been seen since the crash scene. We believe they followed in the ambulance so check all parts of the hospital"

"Bailey page everybody and make them aware that we are starting a search for them!"

"On it"

Meredith saw two girls laughing around waiting area

"Hey! Girls.. who are you here with"

They both seemed to ignore the question and went off topic

"That lady that came in. You don't have time for a CT. She punctured a lung which is creating bad blood cells to clot around left heart tissue and cause un-responsive strokes. Just get here into surgery and fix her broken bones later"

Meredith was stunned at how much the two girls knew

"How do you know her? That lady... were you driving with her"

"Just please don't let her die! Please" Replied both girls in unison

In Surgery-

"The bad cells have already taken over her left side, I remove half and risk paralysation but the way the ribs have broken they wouldn't be supported and therefore stoke out. Meredith... She can't breath on her own anymore. She brain dead" Said bailey

"Okay page social services tell them we have two teenage girls who came in with a medically needed adult who had just died and need somebody the access the children."

"Come on interns, god i swear i was never as stupid as you guys" Bailey hissed at them

"I'll see if I can get anymore information out of the girls out there."

"No i'll do it" Callie insisted

**The two girls are 12 years old called Lily and Sarah and are identical twins**

"Fanta anybody?" Callie chucked the two girls cans

They stared at her

"So how many more people after you are they going to send to find out who we are" Sarah sarcastically said

"Well considering theres over 600 medical staff in this hospital consider this a long night" Callie joked

Lily laughed, "She's dead right? Thats why your here to tell us she's dead"

Callie didn't know what to say, "She's not dead right now, she's unable to breath on her and is needing to use a machine to help her but she might wake up

"Oh great so she's brain dead and has some creepy wire thing stuck in her body telling her how it works" (Sarah)

"Is she your mom?" (Callie)

"No she's not... can we just see her" (Lily)

"Sadly not until we prove your family, so we've called social services and will keep you up in the afterhours kids care until then." (Callie)

"Great so now were getting babysat."

**Im introducing a new character his name is Liam and is the girls social worker**

Meredith stared at the girls, Lily was doing Zolas hair and Sarah was on her phone in the corner

"Do you know them" (Meredith)

"Yes since the day they born actually. They're really nice girls, you just need to get through to them. Sarahs hard to reach through but she's super intelligent. They've been throug a lot" (Liam)

"Who was that lady" (Meredith)

"Her name was Melissa she's their foster mom and was about to adopt them legally. It was going to be a surprise for their birthday in a couple of months when the papers were final" (Liam)

"That horrible. What the story with their biological mom" (Meredith)

"Their mom was 15 when she had them and decided to give them up for adoption. Their biological mom saw them often though, it became a weekly visit and was really close with lily and sarah. The girls lived with melissa until they were 2 until they were legally adopted by a beautiful couple in the country yard. Their step dad had an affair and left to newyork with his new family when the twins were 6. Then their stepmom passed away a year after of leukaemia leaving them to back into the foster care. They're bioglocal mom was working as a surgeon thats how they knew so much about Melissa condition, their mom taught them. Then out of the blue when the girls were almost 10 she died in a plane crash also. They've been living with melissa ever since but they'll have to go back into the system now." (Liam)

"So every parent so far has either died or left" (Meredith)

"Yeah... They're strong through. They"ll get through it" (Liam)

Meredith stared at the way the lily and sarah was playing with her kids

"Where did the twins biological mom work?" (Meredith)

"Here actually. Her name was Alexandra Caroline Grey" (Liam)

Callie and Arizona walked in behind and hard the whole thing

"Lexie had children?" (Arizona)


	2. Chapter 2: Derek finds out

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I lost 3 whole chapters and just got really mad with my computer :-**)

"Do the girls know that we knew their mom" (Callie)

"Its hard to say, they don't open up much. I would say yes, they knew their moms former partner Mark and Lexie would show them photos." (Liam)

"They knew Mark..." (Callie)

"Yes very well from what I've heard" (Liam)

"If they knew that we knew their mom they would have told us." (Meredith)

"It depends, your the sister of Lexie right?" (Liam)

"Half- sister." (Meredith)

"Meredith right?" (Liam)

"Yes" (Meredith)

"Then yes they know exactly who you are, they've seen photos and heard stories from they mom" (Liam)

Arizoma Butts in

"So why wouldn't they tell us" (Arizona)

"They might not neccasarily want us to know. Until they admit that their names are Lily and Sarah Grey, we have to legally keep searching for their identities. Although I've known them since they were a week old and will be willing to bet my life on the fact that it is them. Social services can't legally add a child to a group home facility until it had been that the girls are orphaned or homeless." (Liam)

"How does that help them." (Callie)

"It means we have to keep them in foster care until their legal documents and fingerprints have been tracked down. Nobody likes group homes but not every person in the world is willing to take in kids they don't know. They're done this before." (Liam)

"Their smart thats for sure" (Meredith)

"Yes incredibly smart... they've just been through a lot of hard stuff" (Liam)

"Yeah... I can't imagine" (Callie)

Derek Bursts through

"Mer, I got your page whats wrong" (Derek)

He spots the two girls playing with Zola and Sofia in the other room

"Oh you found them... are they twins?" (Derek)

"Yes but thats not what we need to talk about!" (Meredith)

She pulled him aside to the sofa area in the day care centre

"This is all going to come out really fast and sound ridiculous" (Meredith)

"Okay?... um go on then" (Derek)

"Ok well, Lexie got pregnant when she was fifteen. She had identical twin girls called Lily and Sarah but had to give them up for adoption although used to see them often and was really close with the girls. The twins were later adopted by people who lived up north until their stepdad left and the stepmom died. When Lexie died they were 10 and were living with their foster mom Melissa, but she died about an hour ago." (Melissa)

"Your right that sounded kind of insane... So those girls are really our nieces?" (Derek)

"Yeah I guess but they were also friends with Mark? Did he ever mention it" (Meredith)

"Not that i remember. Whats happening to the girls now." (Derek)

"They won't sign any papers that will prove they are orphaned because they don't want to be put in a group home" (Meredith)

Arizona runs in

"Sorry to interrupt but they just got a 911 downstairs and your both needed." (Arizona)

_An hour later_

"Hi" (Callie)

"Thanks but the way... for not lying to us about Melissa." (Sarah)

"What do you mean?" (Callie)

"Well everybody just says that she might wake up...your the only one being realistic here. It's been 3 hours she would of been declared dead by now." (Lily)

"Why didn't you tell us your mom worked here" (Callie)

"My mom was a english teacher at a little school about 2 hours away." (Sarah)

"Your biological mom, Lexie Grey. You knew mark too right?" (Callie)

"How much did Liam tell you?" (Lily)

**Hope you like it! Im going to end it there because I don't like going over 650 words per chapter xo **


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**I know it's been a while but schools crazy right now**! **sorry**

Callie had spent hours talking to them, laughing and telling stories about Lexie and Mark. Arizona showed them her leg because they were upset about the plane crash. It took 3 hours but the girls finally agreed to say they're official names because Derek promised they could go home with them.

_Walking through the hospital _

_"_Are you girls ok to sit here while I run down to the attending lounge" (Meredith)

"Yeah of course... Is that our mom?" (Sarah, while pointing to a memorial photograph on the back wall)

"Yes her and Mark. It doesn't upset you does it." (Meredith)

"No... it's good to remember her smile again" (Lily)

Meredith ran off and the twins sat at the desk

"I need these tested asap" (Alex, handing them a package)

"Do I look like doctor?" (Sarah)

"Crap wheres Mer gone?" (Alex)

"She's gone to the attending lounge" (Lily)

"Of course she has." (Alex)

"You must be Alex." (Lily)

"What why?" (Alex)

"Cause my mum always said that you were the sarcastic dick... in a nice way though, she liked you" (Sarah)

"What the? *bleep bleep* Got to go" (Alex)

_Attending Lounge _

"Theres two brats at your front desk" (Alex)

"Oh crap what have they said now?" (Meredith)

"Just that I'm a sarcastic dick but apparently a nice one." (Alex)

"(Laughing hysterically) They said that" (Meredith)

"Yes and apparently you can blame their mother. Whoever the hell they are." (Alex)

Meredith decided not to tell him and instead made an excuse to leave

**JUST REMINDING EVERYONE THAT lIMA IS THE GIRLS SOCIAL WORKER **

"Meredith!" (Liam)

"Oh hi how is the fostering papers going" (Meredith)

"Really well, they're free to go." (Liam)

"Awesome... actually I have one last question." (Meredith)

"Go ahead." (Liam)

"Lexie has a dad, his name is thatcher. Has he ever met lily and Sarah?" (Meredith)

"I do believe that he became a main granddad for them after his transplant but haven't seen him since last year due to all the paperwork problems." (Liam)

"and what about Molly? her sister" (Meredith)

"She didn't agree that giving them away was the bets interest for the girls and never wanted to meet them." (Liam)

_At home that night _

Derek, Meredith, Zola, Lily and Sarah were sitting at the dinner table. Bailey was in bed.

"You girls are very smart, you diagnosed your Melissa without any tests or scans." (Derek)

"I used to quiz my mom before big exams in med school. So when she started at Seattle Mark used to let us read over his patients charts." (Lily)

"When did you first meet mark?" (Meredith)

"Not sure, around 2008. I was visiting mom at her flat." (Sarah)

"Would you like to go see your granddad." (Derek)

Meredith shot him a stare

"Lexie dad?" (Lily)

"Yes, I'm sure he will be happy to hear from you" (Derek)

"Can we think about it... It that okay?" (Lily)

Sarah nodded in agreement with Lily

"Daddy I'm tired" (Zola)

"I'll do it" (Meredth)

Meredith carried Zola out and then the door knocked

"Girls can you get that I'm just clearing the table" (Derek)

"Um Hi..." (Lily)

"Oh its you" (Alex)

"Alex, this is Lily and Sarah" (Derek said walking over)

"Yeah I know, that one called me a dick earlier." (Alex)

"Sarah!" (Derek)

"What? I added that he was nice at the end" (Sarah)

"Lily please go get Bailey, Mer is busy with zola and I can hear him crying" (Derek)

Sarah went with her

"How come they're staying here?" (Alex)

"We're fostering them" (Derek)

"Oh come on. Meredith Grey doesn't just foster any kid just for that reason. Whats happening?" (Alex)

"Look you can't tell people, it's a long story but overall, they're lexies biological children. We found out earlier today when they came in with their foster mom who just died." (Derek)

"Shit how many secret family members does Meredith need" (Alex)


	4. Chapter 4: Spacer

**I really want to continue this because it's a really different idea to others that i've read. But I think of anything to have next! Please review ideas!**

Thanksyou - prettylittleliaarsx

Check out my our fanfics: One Tree Hill: Peyton and Greys anatomy: Alex and Jo


End file.
